lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Matsui Taro
Matsui is an extremely helpful person and is always thinking about the feelings of other people. This would explain why he’s so overprotective of Ruka so much. She’s only a young child and she may act like more like an adult but he feels that she needs someone to watch over her. He also enjoys doing detective and police related work for Matsui is finishing up his law courses at Todai to become a policeman. But for now, he’s reduced to babysitting a rich spoiled little girl. Eh, it pays well. Matsui, as much as possible, tries to do everything in his power not to upset Ruka in any way. For he knows that she won’t hesitate in clocking the hell out of him and when it comes to women, that’s not really his best department. He likes them yes but the closest he ever gets to them is saying ‘hi’ and after that he becomes nervous and is at a loss for words. So far the only women he’s seen is those in a dirty magazine and Ruka’s robot maid Akiza Izayoi, whom he always tends to get a nosebleed around. He is engaged to be married to a high school girl named Milly Ashford whom he’s never met and he is not in love with her. And it is unclear at this point if he has feelings for Akiza knowing the fact that she’s a robot. History Taro Matsui is a 23 year old man that inherited his parents’ fortune at the age of 14. His mother was a young aspiring actress and his father was a policeman that worked downtown at the Tokyo Police Department. Both his parents knew the Ashford family but only Matsui’s father worked for them, loaning them bodyguards, and sometimes he didn’t mind being the family’s bodyguard himself. Since the Taro and Ashford family very well, an agreement was made that their son would marry their youngest daughter Milly Ashford once she completes her schooling. He’s an only child that lives alone in a huge mansion after his parents were killed in a car crash when he was only ten. Though he’d never admit it, the death of his parents steady continues to bother him this very day. But he won’t talk to anybody about it. And even though his parents are dead, the marriage engagement still remains intact. Having only met Milly Ashford when they were both children, he has a vague idea of what she looks like now. Matsui just doesn’t want to disappoint his deceased parents and so he’s going to go through with marrying Milly. But he is following in his father’s footsteps in trying to become a policeman someday and is taking classes at Todai, studying for it. To get the hang of the field he’s studying for in school, he has various job offers such as information searches and bodyguard duties. He didn’t get a permanent job until he was the age of 16. He works as a servant/assistant to Miss Ruka Anastasia Kaiba, Gozaburo Kaiba’s daughter. He works alongside young Ruka’s robot made Akiza Izayoi, who he always tends to become a bumbling idiot around. He not only works for Ruka but he’s also a big supporter in anything she does. Despite that he works for her, he still does other jobs on the side. Though Matsui’s not much of a body guard and tends to act like a clueless idiot, getting himself into situations which Ruka or Akiza have to get him out of. Ruka always refers to him as the ‘Witless Wonder’ or ‘Idiot’ and will either smack him across the face or kick him, sending him flying because he tends to act a bit scatter brained a lot of the time. At first he didn’t really like the child because she was always so cruel and demanding. But he found out over the years of knowing her that she’d lost her father and she didn’t technically lose her mother but he is aware that she hates her. So pretty much, Matsui serves as more of an older brother to Ruka than an assistant. He cares for her like a little sister he never had even if she does call him insulting names when he does something wrong which he has a habit of saying ‘I’m sorry’ a lot. But Matsui does have Miss Ruka’s best interests at heart and won’t let any harm come to her for she is just a child after all. He feels loyal to her. He still thinks its best for her to try and reconcile with her family a bit more. At least find some common ground and come to an understanding. He has a nice and appropriate sense of humor though there are times when he can get out of line. Matsui also gets nervous around women and only being able to muster a ‘hi’ and no other words. He only gets instant nosebleeds if he sees one naked and/or half dressed. That’s usually been the case with Akiza but unlike Ruka, Akiza doesn’t clock the hell out of him for it because she knows it only be on accident. Plot Since staying at the Hinata Sou Inn, Matsui has found the atmosphere and environment to be quite relaxing as well as comforting and began to draw up plans to put the house that was left to him by his parents on sale, deciding to say at Hinata Sou on a permanent basis despite Ruka's protests in wanting to leave to get away from the 'freaks' she lives around. But both he and Akiza agree that living there is what's best for the three of them. Adjusting to living in the 'girls' dorm wasn't easy but he's managed to steer clear of the famous females that are known from putting a guy out of his misery if he so much as did anything perverted towards one of the females in the dorm. Though Ruka basically is the one that keeps him in check anytime she feels he's sexually harassing her robot maid. While Matsui attends school at Todai University to gain his degree in Law Enforcement, Akiza is the one that watches over Ruka when he's away. His engagement to young Milly Ashford that was arranged while he was younger, he'd almost attempted to go through with it until Milly had came to talk to him about it. The two agreed to remain friends and now, he has nothing to worry about in regards to his personal life and can keep his mind focused on more important things. Matsui is aware of all the little strange things that go on around the grounds of the Hinata property. He may be an idiot but he's not so clueless that he doesn't pay attention his his surroundings. Relationships Milly Ashford His former fiancee that he originally was going to decide to marry to please his deceased parents and Milly going through it to please her parents but the two of them decided to officially break off the engagement because they weren't in love with each other. In fact, they were in love with other people though Milly never spilled who she had feelings for but she was fully aware that he was in love with Ruka's robot maid Akiza Izayoi. Akiza Izayoi Because Akiza is a robot that still clearly doesn't understand much in the way of human interaction, anytime she and Matsui are in an inappropriate situtation and are caught, she doesn't get why Ruka often gets upset and hits Matsui. She also doesn't understand that walking around in a towel can be considered erotic to men which unintentionally embarrasses Matsui who has been known to accidentally pull her towel off without meaning to. He cares deeply about her and doesn't care if she is a robot or not, he still loves her and wants very much to be with her but at the same time doesn't believe she'll understand that. Matsui Gallery deathnote_27_animestockscom.jpg Matsuda_by_CrazzyDreams.jpg matsuda_love.jpg matsui_taro.jpg Trivia *Matsui is based off of Matsuda Touta from the Death Note series. *Matsui's abuse from Ruka mirrors the abuse Keitaro often receives from Motoko Aoyama and especially from Naru Narusegawa. *Matsui actually is scared of Motoko and Naru. *Matsui doesn't fear Ruka despite the fact that she often abuses him whenever he's in an inappropriate situation involving Akiza. Also See *Ruka Kaiba *Akiza Izayoi